Chapter 2 In Zelda story
by Elizabeth17
Summary: They entered the past and Link is dreading what is awaiting them in a dark corner....


Chapter 2,  
  
This on is longer!  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ Entering the temple was troublesome for Link. Having been through so much, he grimaced at the thought of entering it and bringing himself back to those terrible events.  
  
"Come along Link, no time shall be wasted." Navi remarked as she solemnly entered the realm.  
  
"Time?" Link spat in frustration, "Time? What is time, Navi?! I sure can't figure that out!" He breathed harshly, his hands fists clenched.  
  
Navi leaped back at his sudden out-burst and she became melancholy, "I know Link. I know." She lightly touched his red face and calmed him humbly. They paced on. As they entered the realm of time, they felt doleful to see the halo of light still shining ever so brightly.  
  
Link shook his head stiffly and glanced over at Navi. She too wasn't in the brightest mood, but they knew 'twas their destiny. Taking a breath of the soulful air, Link gulped and sauntered over to the coruscating glow.  
  
He placed his sword over his head, and with a slight nod from Navi, he throttled it deeply into the stone.  
  
A blue beam covered them like a bubble and they were warped somewhere in the hands of father time. Link shivered and his brain rattled as events o' his solemn past crawled into his head.  
  
Navi closed her eyes, and her expressions changed rapidly, as they were warped back to different times, some delightfully cheery, others dreadfully darkened.  
  
They arrived in the time of the darkness, when Link had just begun his adult years. Zelda had departed along with Impa.  
  
"We have arrived, Link. And here begins our perilous journey." Navi shuddered, her rather large, cerulean eyes deep with grief.  
  
A penetrating shiver crawled evilly up Link's spine and he shook himself rapidly many times. This didn't seem to feel right, not one bit. It took them a minute to get themselves back down to earth and that minute seemed long, and harsh. They finally regained their footage and began to amble on. Link's breaths seemed nearly silent and he began to turn pale. He didn't seem ready for what was about to come.  
  
As the two neared the exit to the Temple they began to grow weary and sickened. This was too much for them, too much to bear. Link swallowed slowly and breathed rapidly. He quickly glanced at Navi, who was resting 'pon his shoulder.  
  
"Come on Navi, like you said, no time shall be wasted." Navi quickly shook herself and nodded frailly.  
  
*** Time could not be wasted, nor could it be regained, unless one believed in such fables. Yet, were they really fables, or were these, tales, the truth. *** Intense darkness spread and they were separated and swept into the evil mist, their whereabouts unknown.  
  
The only possible way of Link to find Navi was her faint glow, which echoed through the darkness and caused him to hesitate. Finally, his heart full of dread, he paced on.  
  
He finally reached Navi and they faltered at the treacherous blaze crimson ring surrounding Death Mountain. Everything had changed since those happy, normal days, everything had changed, and nothing was the same.  
  
As they rounded the corner and entered the clearing of the field, the light that fought the darkness gave them a bit of hope. They knew that no matter what they did, no matter what changed, even everything, They would always have that light.  
  
"Let us go on." Link remarked proudly, yet an unsure feeling lingered within. But, Link knew 'twas the right thing, his instincts meant nothing to him at the moment, all that mattered was his heart.  
  
As they throttled themselves on, the weather grew cold and the air grew harsh. Lake Hylia had become frozen, and it's purest waters had been sealed with a coating not even the strongest fire from the tips of Death Mountain could liquefy.  
  
"What are we here for?" Link asked, happy that the sun had come out and was beaming down 'pon them.  
  
"Kakoriko Village is still alive at this time, Link." Navi replied curiously, "But, first we need to go to the woods."  
  
Link grew mournful, his home, his birthplace, was forever darkened. They kept hurtling themselves on.  
  
They finally reached the bridge to cross into Kokiri Woods, and they dreaded it. Yet they ambled on and crossed, a sharp pain creeping through them.  
  
Link hesitated in the middle. "Navi, why are you so sorrowful?" A slight pause, "Wait! You're not saying, this isn't...this isn't..." Link glanced at the ground and his heart hardened, "Navi! Why didn't you tell me, this isn't something to leave secret to yourself!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is the only way for us to figure out why Sariah was protecting the force." Navi replied dolefully.  
  
Link shook his head, not able to take his eyes off the ground. He took a few slow, deep breaths, and they ambled farther on the bridge, only to await what was waiting at the other side... 


End file.
